


【baekren/虎莲】 日久生情4

by gzmm



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gzmm/pseuds/gzmm
Summary: 搞了，也标了。
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Kudos: 7





	【baekren/虎莲】 日久生情4

四、  
“这里，可以咬吗？”

姜东昊摸到崔珉起的后颈，来回摩擦着。就是这里一直散发着勾引他的，好闻的味道。

“如果咬了，你要对我负责一辈子了。”

崔珉起被姜东昊摸的浑身发软，连手指都不想抬起制止他的动作。

像个被虎兽捕食的兔子，抖动的身躯预示着即将被吞入腹的事实。

是害怕才哭的嘛？姜东昊轻抚上略微红肿的眼周。

既然这样为什么要过来。姜东昊皱眉。一辈子什么的说给就给了吗。真是个不知后果的轻浮Omega。

“就算你不这样做，只要你保护好他们，我可以当你的贴身护卫。”

“话真多。”就在姜东昊准备撤回自己手的时候，崔珉起抓住狠狠地咬了一口。

“看来将军不愧是将军，对Omega的抵抗力也那么强。明明……我都快喘不过气了……”

崔珉起亲吻着自己刚刚下嘴的地方，舔去被小尖牙划出的血丝。

“真的不来吗？”

明明是圆润的杏眼，但半张轻眯的，蓄满情绪的眼神却大胆的暴露出自己的欲望。

姜东昊深深地吸了一口气，身躯遮挡住仅有的光源，双手一挥，整个房间都暗了下来。

崔珉起能感觉到温热气息在自己的身上游走。其实他真的渴望，听到姜东昊询问可不可咬他的时候，他整个人都卸下了防备，满心希望着自己能被好好疼爱。姜东昊得气味让他忍不住感到兴奋，亲吻的气息里还带着他最爱酒酿的醇香，令人沉醉。

黑暗能吞噬所有的情感。明火被扑灭的刹那，理智彻底被本能所吞噬。几乎没有什么停顿，疼痛就从下身蔓延开来。

崔珉起咬牙，手指抓紧支撑在身侧的胳膊，指甲狠狠划了几到口子。讨厌，讨厌这样的疼痛。姜东昊闷哼，随即更加用力的挺身，像是在报复，毫不留情的优先满足自己。既然自己现在已经没有伤口，那么这样的小抓小挠根本就不能让他停下。

“你给我……慢一点…轻，啊，轻一点！”既然挠的不行就用锤的，但同样是没什么效果的。

崔珉起只觉得呼吸都不顺畅，暧昧的气氛荡然无存，他现在只想挣扎出姜东昊的禁锢。可是不行，无论是自己的力气，还是那只会让他更过分的信息素，都被狠狠地他压制。

后面温热又紧致，毫无招架之力欢迎着自己，这让姜东昊更加疯狂。他低下头，寻找着让他失去理智的甜美之源。

要被标记了！崔珉起心中警铃狂响，却毫无招架之力，越来越浓郁的Alpha信息素让他浑身发抖，前所未有的存在感强烈的霸占他所有思绪。

姜东昊在下口前忍不住深吸了好几口，在腺体上揉弄了好久才露出自己的犬齿，精准地深深刺了进去。

崔珉起痛得倒吸了一口气，对方的信息素霸道地沿着刺破的腺体灌注进他的身体，非发情期的强制标记让他大脑一阵嗡嗡作响，疼痛让他只想逃离，但下身被固定得死死的，痛苦得喘息也被带有自己血液的唇舌吞并。

真的，要被野兽拆骨入腹了。崔珉起的理智开始摇摇欲坠，随着血液流动到全身的姜东昊的信息素让他完完全全的失去了自控力。

姜东昊发现标记后，进去更加容易了，崔珉起也从抗拒变得焦躁，甚至会自己挺动着腰臀，左右晃动着。

“摸摸我，这里”崔珉起声音都带哭腔，抓着姜东昊的手往自己身下带，“好疼，快让我，舒服起来啊！”

大掌完全的包裹使得崔珉起脚趾蜷缩，明明他的动作一点也不温柔，却带给了他无限的快感，和自己玩弄的时候完全不一样，直接又强势。

后穴被持续不断强烈地入侵着，猛烈的冲撞每次都来回擦过他的敏感点，很快射出的白色浑浊被Alpha画着圈涂在自己的小腹和胸前。强烈的羞耻感和毫无停止征兆的高潮余韵让他痛苦，但呻吟还夹杂欢愉。

“我不想要了。”崔珉起被抱紧在姜东昊怀里。改变的体位刺激的他几乎要晕过去。眼泪和呜咽声几乎就没停过。  
姜东昊皱眉。被抱紧的Omega明明是自己的敌人，现在却被自己标记，成为了自己的“猎物”。深入的舒爽和升温发酵的结合信息素让姜东昊恍惚，情色又荒谬。

过多的快感逼人崩溃，超过体力负荷的崔珉起没有撑到最后，途中就昏厥过去了。

**Author's Note:**

> 会不会太少了😂下章就走剧情了。


End file.
